(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Technology
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the more widely used of the flat or otherwise thin panel displays. A typical LCD includes two spaced apart panels provided with field-generating electrodes such pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) material layer interposed therebetween.
The LCD produces images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field passing through the LC layer, which then determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer and thereby adjusts polarization of incident light. The adjusted polarization is used to control degree of luminance of passed through and/or reflected light rays.
A relatively new technology for containerizing the LC material includes forming a micro-cavity that is integrally provided as part of the cell unit of a corresponding pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystal fluid. This technology typically includes the manufacturing steps of forming a sacrificial layer composed of an organic material and the like, forming a supporting member (roof member) on the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer to leave a space under stood the roof member, and filling the empty space formed through the removal of the sacrificial layer with liquid crystal through a liquid crystal injection hole. This monolithically integrated process has various advantages over the more traditional method of gluing an upper panel non-monolithically to a lower panel.
Here, after injecting the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal injection hole may be capped (sealed closed) with a coating material and the like. However, that leaves the capping material in direct contact with the liquid crystal fluid at the mouth of the microcavity, such that there is a danger of contamination of the liquid crystal by the capping material or impurities disposed thereon.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.